


Speed Mating + "Reel" Quick Dating

by Alfa_Barf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, German Shepard, HMOFA - Freeform, Human Male / Female Anthro, POV Second Person, Public Sex, Speed Dating, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_Barf/pseuds/Alfa_Barf
Summary: [Greentext] Anon isn't deterred by bad first impressions when it comes to dating, or even bad second impressions. But when he gives a disinterested German shepherd a chance, he's glad he kept an open mind.





	Speed Mating + "Reel" Quick Dating

**Part 1: Speed Mating**

>Anon signs up for speed dating  
>Frankly, you're surprised that's even still a thing  
>Especially with all the hookup apps out there, like Den Finder, Junglr, Subwufr...  
>But something about face-to-face contact with real people (and not their doctored profile pictures) is appealing to you  
>And furry chicks are even more appealing to you  
>But you still have reservations about the whole ordeal, and it takes some prodding from a friend to get you to sign up  
>So when you heard of a service that specifically pairs humans with anthros, you decided the payoff could be better than the brief social awkwardness  
>There's a healthy turnout when you show up  
>After a quick briefing you're thrown into the rotation  
>There are some pretty attractive contenders (at least from a human perspective), but there's always something that stops a meaningful connection for each one  
>Some disregard you the moment you sit down  
>Some are unnervingly infatuated with you, or at least humans  
>Most just don't share your interests or relationship goals  
>There's an overall lack of common ground or compromise with these anthros  
>Especially one near the end who sits down with you and acts like you don't exist  
>She's a stunning golden German shepherd, with the black "mask" on her muzzle but very little else in terms of markings  
>You already feel as though she's out of your league, especially with her actively avoiding eye contact  
>You greet her  
>"Hey," is her only response  
>Anon  
>"Minny"  
>She seems to like the process even less than you do at this point  
>"Look," she admits, "I'm doing this for my stupid friend who forced me into this. I'm sure you're a really nice guy, but this isn't my thing."  
>Well, she's one of the most honest ones you've met so far, and at least she isn't staring in disgust or drooling over you  
>The two of you sit in silence for a while until the buzzer goes off  
>The last few rotations are even worse, but you're luckily at the finish line and it's time to call it a day  
>You have to submit your contact information for any possible connections, and check off the ones you'd like to see again  
>The quiet doe? Sure  
>The hyena who laughed at anything slightly resembling a joke? Eh, why not  
>The panda who could barely speak English? Maybe you could make it work  
>You try to be as open as possible, even to your detriment  
>So when you check off the German shepherd's name, there's a moment of regret  
>Speaking of which, you hear an outburst coming from her  
>"That wasn't the deal! I already did what you asked!"  
>She's yelling at a Siamese cat who's just folding her arms and acting nonchalant  
>The room goes silent, but the murmuring of the crowd eventually picks back up to a casual level  
>Whew  
>At least there's no chance of her reciprocating your selection

>It's a few days later, and none of your choices have contacted you  
>You cut your losses and resolve not to try speed-dating again  
>Maybe those apps are your only chance?  
>But as soon as you start browsing them, your phone rings  
>Hello?  
>"Yeah, hi. Anon? This is Minny from that matching thing."  
>No way  
>"Listen, I-"  
>You hear her muffled voice shouting at someone  
>"Hang on one sec," she says back to you  
>What comes next is a door slamming and the garbled noise of music blasting in the background  
>"Sorry about that," she says after all the commotion. Her voice is down to a whisper  
>"That 'friend' of mine isn't letting me off the hook after that disaster the other day. She won't get off my back until I do at least ONE follow-up with someone, and you're the only guy who picked me back."  
>You can't decide if you're lucky, or made a huge mistake  
>"I'm guessing you hate me now, if you didn't already from that scene I made, but I'm out of options at this point. She already knows you got my contact info."  
>It feels wrong to be used like this, but at the same time you kind of pity her  
>"We'd have to go out together for a few hours. I'll pay for a meal, or maybe a movie so we don't have to talk to each other. What time are you free?"

>You arrive at Minny's apartment right on the dot  
>You're not sure how dressed up you're supposed to be, but you try to at least throw on a good shirt and pants.  
>After knocking on the door, you're met with the same Siamese cat you saw getting chewed out by Minny  
>"You must be Anon," she (predictably) purrs. "I'm Bijou. Thank you SO much for taking my friend out on a date. Oh, and picking her up as well. What a gentleman."  
>You hear Minny shouting from the other room  
>"He's picking me up because you didn't trust me not to bail on him!"  
>Bijou rolls her eyes  
>"If you're ready enough to eavesdrop, you're ready enough to come out and see your date."  
>The German shepherd comes out into the living room, wearing a rather modest, yet tantalizing cocktail dress  
>Her eyes have a beautiful plum eye shadow, and the front tip of her muzzled mouth is dipped with a subtle amount of lipstick  
>The longer fur on her head is styled forward, giving it a disheveled sort of look  
>"Not my idea," she mouths as you scan her top to bottom  
>She's practically shoved out the apartment by her friend  
>"You have fun, you two!" the cat calls, the lock on the door audibly clicking as soon as the door closes  
>As you walk silently to your car, you get a text  
>DO NOT LET HER ABANDON YOU, it says  
>You wonder how Bijou got your number, but then you realize she probably took it from Minny  
>That cat's a little scary  
>So, movie?  
>"Can't," Minny huffs, "She doesn't want us to sit in silence like that, and I forgot she has friends who work at the two closest theaters. I'm sure she has others planted around to watch us as well."  
>Holy shit, that cat's terrifying  
>"She's a cunt," Minny says bluntly. "That's what happens when you get told at a young age you have a 'gift for getting people together', and you refuse to have your perfect streak broken no matter what."  
>"I'm sorry to throw you under the bus, but I've been trying to be the one to put that sweet blemish on her record. I can be just as much of a bitch as her."  
>Yikes  
>Seems like a pair that never should have happened  
>"We go back a ways, and that's about it," Minny says. "I put up with her solely because she's the only one who hasn't moved away or dropped all contact with me."  
>You drive for a bit, offering her the radio but getting no response  
>You don't even know where you're going at this point, literally and figuratively  
>"This is fine," she says, staring out the window. "Just keep driving until we run out the clock. I'll pay for gas."  
>You don't want to keep talking about her roommate, and you get the suspicion Minny doesn't either  
>But you ask about the outburst at the speed-dating place the other day  
>"She's vindictive. She'll go so far to make sure SHE'S the one to set things up that she'll sabotage any honest attempt I make to get a guy. She knows enough about every embarrassing or secret thing about me to make that happen, too."  
>It's definitely easy to drop the subject, because the more you hear about this friend of hers the more you feel your OWN life might be in jeopardy  
>You don't want to keep going aimlessly around the city, so you ask if she wants to start with dinner  
>"Yeah, sure," Minny says. "Like I said, my treat. Go where you want."  
>There's a place by the lake you've always enjoyed, but never had the excuse to go to unless it was with family  
>It's not too extravagant, and you'd feel guilty doing anything that would break the bank for her  
>She doesn't loosen up much, though you hope she does with how much alcohol she orders  
>Or at least you hope she isn't an angry drunk  
>Soooo...Minny's a nice name, you suppose?  
>"It's the kind of name you pick for yourself when you realize your parents hated you," she says, swirling her wine glass around apathetically.  
>That doesn't seem right  
>"Why else would they pick a name like 'Meinyard' thinking it's so clever and 'exotic', only to find out they didn't bother to research for one fucking second and see it's a boy's name?"  
>She definitely has a pessimistic answer for everything  
>The meal progresses, and sure enough her ears droop a little more with each drink  
>She barely touches her food, making you even more self-conscious about your choice in restaurants  
>She lets out a sigh deep enough that you almost think she's going to faceplant into her plate  
>"Look, I'm really sorry." Her voice cracks a bit. "You don't deserve to have your night ruined just because of me. You can drop me off whenever you want, and I'll take the heat from Bijou. I doubt she's going to end her little game with me even if we toughed out the whole night together."  
>You tell her you'll take that challenge  
>"You don't want to do that," she chuckles dryly, the first sign of positivity she's shown the whole night  
>"She always gets her way, and nobody goes home happy unless she says so."  
>You tell Minny you've never let a girl go home UNhappy  
>"Really now?" she says, a little impressed  
>Well, technically that's true  
>A nonexistent record is still a flawless one, right?  
>There's a little more life in Minny's ears now, and she makes an effort to finish her plate for your sake  
>And see seems to genuinely enjoy the food after all  
>"You know," she says after finally putting her silverware down, "I really did think you were the nicest one I checked off for the speed-dating thing. I probably burned too many bridges with the others to get a mutual feeling from."  
>True to her word, Minny picks up the tab for dinner  
>The night's still young, and you've got at least a good three hours before Bijou will let her friend back into the apartment  
>"Hey, if you don't mind, I have a few ideas for things to do," Minny says as you walk back to the car, a little closer than before

>The first stop on your list is laser tag  
>You were admittedly a little doubtful about it  
>Bunch of little kids running around with those goofy plastic guns?  
>That is until you see the place for yourself  
>The "guns" are entirely metal, pretty weighty, and even had a red-dot scope  
>"Headshots only," Minny says knowingly, wrapping a sensor headband under her ears "Better step your game up, Anon."  
>The arena itself isn't fucking around, either  
>The place is massive, with multiple levels and countless nooks and crannies to shoot from  
>Minny in her dress looks almost like a secret agent  
>It's also incredibly deceptive for the other team  
>First they try ganging up on her because "she's the girl"  
>Then they try ganging up on her because it's the only way they can bring her down  
>Then they give up entirely and turn heel whenever she comes their way  
>She tops the leaderboard without comparison  
>"You did pretty well yourself," she laughs, patting you on the back  
>You're more than a little sweaty, so she guides you to some kind of desert emporium next  
>Sweets on rotating carousels, made into little dioramas, and riding on little electric trains that dump their "cargo" onto your table when you see something you like  
>There's even a Wonka-style room entirely for soft drinks  
>"I love this room," Minny says  
>One machine dispenses soda from all corners of the world  
>Some delicious  
>Some borderline vomit inducing  
>You just happened to get all the bad luck with your samples  
>You make such a disgusted face that soda shoots out of Minny's nose  
>Each of you laughs at the other's misfortune, but all in good spirit  
>You're a little surprised at how resilient her dress is from riding up, considering how hard her tail wags at times  
>"I can thil tase the thoda," she says, plugging her snout as the two of you drive off into the night once more

>It's getting late, and even close to your four-hour goal, but Minny has one more stop in mind  
>You drive up to what looks like someone drove a lawnmower over a skyscraper and dumped the shavings into a pile  
>In other words, the art museum  
>You didn't even think it stayed open this late, but Minny grins proudly  
>"After-dark special they have. Members only."  
>She pulls a card out of her purse and waves it in front of you  
>"Members AND their plus one."  
>You've been here before, though not for a while  
>You virtually have the whole place to yourselves, as not many others show up  
>Even the security seems sparse  
>Minny runs into the ladies' room before you begin, coming out with a coy expression and shoving something into her purse  
>"Well, shall we?"  
>The tapping of your shoes and the clacking of her nails resound throughout the galleries  
>You never expected her to be so into art  
>And she's even looking at the paintings and sculptures far longer than you do, even though she's far more of a regular visitor  
>It's rather touching to see Minny gazing up at the magnificent pieces, motionless as if part of the scene herself  
>You see an open suitcase sitting at the end of a hallway, only realizing it's another work of "modern art" when you approach  
>"This is one of my favorites," she says. "It's built INTO the floor, so you can look down through the suitcase, like this..."  
>She bends over to look down  
>If you didn't catch her intent from the way she subtly hiked up the hem of her dress a bit, you definitely did after seeing her femininity on full display  
>You've seen a lot of suspiciously vagina-looking flower paintings tonight, but you don't need any imagination for those petals  
>Those blooming, dew-glistening, rosy petals  
>You can just feel yourself turning into an art snob  
>Minny looks at you over her shoulder with the most brazenly flirtatious expression you've ever seen  
>"Aren't you going to come take a look?"  
>You're almost afraid you're going to trip over the art itself as your eyes are transfixed on her nethers  
>But she coaxes you over by dropping her tail over herself, as if using the brief peek as a lure  
>You look down into the suitcase, not really all that interested in what you see below  
>You feel Minny's arm drape over your shoulder, pulling you in  
>"Remember when I said I had some ideas for things to 'do'?"  
>You think back to the restaurant  
>And realize everything you've done since then have been stuff she's done before  
>"You could say I've moved a few things up on the 'to-do' list."  
>"I've always been intrigued by the idea of...public sex. The taboo, the thrill of making love in a public space, the risk of getting caught...."  
>You can feel the warm air from her snout as she brings her mouth to your ear  
>"This place has some pretty nice acoustics, don't you think?"  
>"Nice" doesn't do them justice  
>You think a sneeze could probably be heard from anywhere in the building  
>She guides you to the far end of the museum, where several seats and couches are set up  
>Partly for guests to unwind for a moment (because art really takes a lot out of you), and partly for parents to dump their misbehaving kids  
>The perfect spot to do both unwinding AND misbehaving  
>She plants you down on one of the couches and walks off a distance  
>A young, human, third-shift guard comes around the corner  
>"Oh, hey Minny, haven't seen you in-"  
>He goes silent as the German shepherd whispers something to him  
>Then you see the flash of a few greens being tucked into his shirt pocket  
>The young guard gives you a cursory look before hurrying off  
>"Now, where were we?" Minny says  
>Hopefully explaining what just happened  
>"Oh, him?" she says. "Real nice guy. He's going to make sure there aren't any troublemakers wandering around the gallery tonight."  
>"You know, other guards...."  
>She pushes you flat on the couch and straddles you  
>"But, I can't guarantee we'll have privacy for long, so I hope we can save the foreplay for later."  
>She undoes your pants and reaches in, fishing out your rapidly-growing arousal  
>Her warm paw pads are heavenly soft on your skin  
>"Alright, maybe just one or two...."  
>She bends over and gives your length a few thorough licks  
>Then she presses down on your chest for support as she lifts her hips  
>She didn't even really need to prep you  
>She's already slick enough  
>Minny's weight lowers onto you, her tail batting the space between your legs  
>She brings a digit up to her mouth, then places it on your own lips with a wink  
>She rocks back and forth, trying to stifle little gasps and moans  
>She's the one doing all the noises, but she places a quivering paw over your mouth anyway  
>"S-shh, you have to b-be quiet, hah, in a museum."  
>Her bucking increases, the fur on her head swaying with the motion  
>In your brief moments of lucidity, you're extremely impressed by the strength of the springs in the couch  
>Her tail beats the couch like a drum, her claws rake the upholstery like ripping paper, and she's almost barking with every bounce  
>The cocktail dress rides up her abdomen and you put your hands on her stomach, rubbing her navel with your thumbs  
>You lose the battle before she does, releasing into her with staggered groans  
>But she goes down with you, the warmth of your seed pushing her over the edge  
>She does her best to swallow her climax, but is unsuccessful  
>Minny lets out a cry that reverberates through the entire gallery  
>You have the urgency to leave before someone shows up, but between your sensitive head and her drained body neither of you can make a move just yet  
>She collapses on top of you and curls into your chest  
>"I'm terrible," she murmurs  
>The tough girl you knew from earlier is in tears  
>You do what you can to ease her off you, zip your pants back up, and wipe away any errant messes, all while keeping her head nestled against you  
>It's a challenge, but not as bad as picking her up and carrying her towards the exit  
>You try to keep her tail covering her tender lips, and you try to walk without pointing her exposure her to the world  
>The young guard is standing just around a corner  
>You give him a nod of thanks for being lookout and rush Minny to your car  
>She doesn't want to let go as you ease her into the passenger seat  
>You do your best to buckle her in, getting a look at her running makeup as you race around to the driver's side  
>Against better judgment and the advice of every annoying television ad, you check your phone when you feel it buzz  
>It's from Bijou  
>And it's just a single character  
>"?"  
>You don't know how to respond to Minny's friend, but you put it on your to-do list  
>You've known the German shepherd just long enough to guess she wouldn't want to be returned home as the wreck she is  
>You take her back to your place, and she's ready to resume her clinging  
>And again, not ready to let go as you place her on your bed  
>Ever moment you leave her alone she shivers and whines  
>You shut off all the lights and prepare to get in with her  
>You're back in her arms before the sheets even touch your body  
>The only thing to quiet her sniveling is to return her embrace  
>Stroking her hair  
>And giving her a kiss on the muzzle  
>She gives you a weary smile before falling asleep

>There's a queue of messages on your phone when you wake up, and more being added to the stack every few minutes  
>Some are just more punctuation  
>Some are a few brief words asking for an update  
>A few are even full requests to explain what happened in varying degrees of belligerence  
>All of them from Bijou  
>All you know is not to say anything until you consult Minny  
>She didn't let go of you most of the night, but now she's wrapped around her pillow squeezing it tightly  
>She wakes up with your phone buzzing again  
>There's a brief moment of confusion, but the shame comes flooding back  
>"Hey, Anon," is all she can say  
>Unsatisfied by your inattentiveness, the phone starts full on ringing  
>Guess who  
>Minny scrunches her face and asks for the phone  
>"Yeah? What do YOU want?  
>...  
>"He's here with me, and you need to stop bothering him."  
>...  
>"No, leave him out of this!"  
>...  
>"Oh, I'm SO happy. Thank you, master, for letting your little pet go free!"  
>...  
>Why don't you find someone new to play with so you can start ruining HER life, too, you manipulative whore!?"  
>You don't think there's a response from the other side, but Minny hangs up regardless  
>Her arm winds up to hurl the phone at the wall, but she soon realizes whose it is  
>She breaks down again  
>Not as long or as intense, but the pain is still there  
>When she can compose herself, she looks to you with sorrow  
>"I'm sorry...for everything. Please, when you're ready, I'd like to go home."  
>You tell her she doesn't have to go  
>You're not throwing her out or anything  
>"No, I need to," she says. "I've been a terrible person to you, and you shouldn't have been sucked into this. I snubbed you at the speed-dating, I used you to get out of my own problems, I was a bitch to you at dinner, and I threw myself on you at the museum. I literally PAID for sex!"  
>Well, she didn't pay you, technically. That went to the poor security guard  
>Minny's pulling at her hair, head between her knees, sobbing into the pillow  
>You give her space, and some time  
>When you return with breakfast, she looks visibly sick  
>"Please, just take me home," she says  
>But you refuse  
>You try telling her again that she doesn't have to go  
>That she shouldn't go  
>That you want her to stay  
>A bit of that leftover anger comes back to her  
>"No! Anon, listen. You deserve so much better than me. There's lot I hate about myself, but it would kill me to know you were held back because you got caught up in my own life's drama."  
>She grabs her purse and heads into the bathroom  
>Minny's a little more presentable when she comes out, and probably a little more modest in her choice in underwear, too  
>"Ready whenever you are," she mumbles  
>You don't move  
>You just hold your arms out  
>She shakes her head in fear  
>"Don't. Don't do this to yourself."  
>You approach her with a sympathetic look  
>"No, please!"  
>She's backing up, but you advance too quickly  
>You wrap her in a firm hug  
>You really don't want to keep making her cry, but she continues  
>"I wish I could have you," she hiccups. "I wish I could deserve you."  
>You rub her back and get in inhale of her fur  
>Past the perfume is the scent of someone who wants to change, the aroma of someone who needs someone to work through the knots in their life, and the pheromones of someone who genuinely wants to be with you  
>Wow, you really did turn into an art snob  
>Minny doesn't fight it any longer  
>She's happy in your arms, choking something that sounds like gratitude into your chest  
>You remind her of your record  
>You never let a girl go home unhappy

>You eventually drop Minny off at her apartment  
>Though you don't want to separate from her, she asks for just a few days to get herself together  
>You don't hear from her until then, when she calls you back  
>The first call she's made to you since returning your speed-dating connection  
>When you're allowed back into her life, she's ready to pack up and be allowed into yours  
>Bijou is at the door when you arrive, sans the regal and confident slyness she had when you met her  
>"Hello, Anon."  
>She greets you like you're a guest at a funeral wake  
>"I need to apologize to you as well. Minny was correct; I had no business involving you with our little spat. I won't be trying to play matchmaker anytime soon."  
>Well after bringing you and Minny together, there's no need for a grudge  
>"Thank you," the cat says. "Minny definitely let me have it when she first returned, but I was shocked by how quickly she apologized, and, more importantly, how soon she forgave me."  
>Bijou gives you a sheepish smirk  
>"I wish I could take credit for paring the two of you, but you did something for her nobody else could. During these last few days, I could see a spring in her step I have never seen before from her."  
>She sighs, looking at all the boxes stacked up nearby  
>"I suppose this was inevitable. We've been at each other's throats for a while now, and I suppose meeting you was the catalyst for her finally moving on. It's a little bittersweet."  
>You're invited inside as Minny finishes throwing her belongings into boxes  
>Once finished, all three of you load them up into your car and Minny's  
>As you're ready to leave, Minny and Bijou give each other a long, sincere hug  
>The cat smiles and waves you both goodbye  
>Minny drives off to your apartment ahead of you, while you fish your phone out to check for messages  
>There's a text that's so familiar that you almost discard it as an old one until you see today's date  
>And the subtle change  
>DO NOT ABANDON HER  
>You wouldn't dream of it  
>Especially because that cat's still fucking terrifying

**Part 2: "Reel" Quick Dating**

>"How about a dumb dick flick like 'Metal Agu0r'?"  
>You actually wanted to see that one, so you don't want it spoiled  
>"Fine, 'Night of the Drunken Werewolf' then?"  
>Not really into romcoms...  
>Dammit, Anon. This isn't something we're going to be actually watching!"  
>Right, right  
>The German shepherd taps her nail on her phone lazily  
>"Here, 'Super Jackal'. Half a star. Nobody's going to be there, and it's starting soon."  
>Sure, why not?  
>You and Minny are driving to the budget cinema, where all the already-out-on-video flicks are trying to squeeze out a few more ticket sales  
>The crowds are always sparse, and the place gets most of its revenue off overpriced concessions  
>Empty seats are what you're counting on  
>The first date you had with your canine girlfriend ended with public lovemaking in an art museum  
>It may have ended in tears, but looking back it was a pretty passionate night  
>One that Minny suddenly got the urge to try again, now that her life is a little happier  
>But, doesn't her ex-roommate have a bunch of friends who work at the theaters?  
>"Shit...."  
>Her face then lights up with smugness  
>"Actually, that's perfect. I'd love word to get back to her that my Anon and I have such a close bond now."  
>Guess old grudges die hard  
>...Damn, that would have been a good movie to see together

>The cinema definitely looks like it's budget quality  
>The carpets are torn, there are broken bulbs all around the posters, and you're lucky if you can find a working arcade machine  
>You get the tickets, and she gets the snacks  
>"Gotta mix the sweet with the salty," she says with a nudge to your ribs  
>You kind of feel bad, considering how much more expensive the food is in comparison  
>Then again, she knows you can't complain about what candy she picks this way  
>As you walk toward your theater, Minny runs over and grabs a massive handful of napkins  
>"We may need these."  
>Just like you hoped, the room is completely vacant  
>You timed it excellently, and the previews are ending just as you sit down in one of the loveseats  
>The movie itself is...pretty bad  
>You and Minny spend the first half just riffing on the terrible plot and acting, not caring about the volume of your voices  
>Now you're getting anxious to begin your little tryst, but you both agreed to give it some time in case a few last-minute viewers drop in  
>Every so often a kernel of popcorn ricochets off your face  
>You turn to Minny, who's nonchalantly watching the screen  
>"What?"  
>*Bap*  
>What?  
>*Bap*  
>This repeats for some time  
>Your cheek is coated in salt and butter  
>Minny leans in and licks it off, then moves in for a full kiss  
>The two of you share the moment repeatedly, with only a few brief pauses for refreshments  
>"Hey, can I have a Sugar Splotch?" she eventually says  
>Whoops, all gone  
>"What?" she scoffs. "You're a fucking chowhound! That's MY favorite candy and you ate a whole box by yourself!"  
>She pouts and stands up, hopping over the seats to sit in the row in front of you  
>You shoot a kernel at her in revenge  
>It sails through her pointed ears like they were goalposts and bounces off her snout  
>She turns around and slams the bucket out of your hands, spilling popcorn all over the place  
>Guess the fun's over  
>You lean forward and pinch Minny's ears when she's facing forward  
>She folds them back with a growl  
>You start rubbing the base of her ears  
>Now you're scratching them as well as the back of her head gently  
>She lets out a content sigh with her tail wagging through the back of the seat, slapping your legs  
>Your hands move down to her shoulders, giving them a soothing massage  
>"You're not...getting off that easily," she hums  
>Well, you hope not either  
>The massage goes on for a while  
>She's almost catatonic in her relaxation, but the purpose for you two being here floods back to her  
>"Alright, loverboy. Let's do this."  
>Minny turns back around and rests her arms on the seat  
>"How should we decide who starts? Maybe about some 'rock, paper, scissors'?"  
>Sure  
>"Cool...wait, what's scissors look like, again?"  
>You hold out two fingers  
>"Huh? You want to go second after all?"  
>She holds up two fingers mockingly  
>That fucking girl...  
>"You lost. Get over here."  
>You move to her row and forced to the floor  
>Uggghhh, it's sticky  
>"Quit your complaining, that's what the napkins are for."  
>She didn't want to get quite as cleaned up enough to wear the dress she wore on your first date, but she's got a pretty short skirt on instead  
>Nothing else down there, either  
>She grabs the hem and lets you stick your head underneath  
>Her legs spread out a bit, giving you full access to her swollen lips  
>You grab her waist and go to town  
>Her thighs reflexively clasp around your head  
>Between the stifling air under her skirt and her own body heat, you're already starting to sweat  
>She pushes down on your head, trying to grab it through the fabric  
>"H-ha...An~on...n-nggahhh."  
>There's only so much noise you can get away with even in an empty theater, and Minny's trying her hardest to restrain herself  
>Oh?  
>Looks like there's a little red dot of candy down there as well  
>You glide over it with your tongue, sending a shockwave of pleasure through the German shepherd  
>"OoooohhhhOOOHHHH!"  
>She quivers at the climax, then slumps over in her seat  
>Well, they said, "turn off your phones", but...  
>You pull yours out and bring it under the skirt  
>"What, you gonna' take a picture while you're down there, you per-AAAHHH!"  
>You had kicked on the vibration on your phone, and now you're pressing it against her slick box  
>The sensation almost pushes her over the edge again, but she clamps down with her hands and squeezes you with her thighs again  
>"E-enough of that!" she pants. "You're gonna' lose your phone if you keep pulling shit like that!"  
>That would probably void the warranty, too  
>"Alright, get up here."  
>You hop onto the loveseat next to her  
>Minny unzips your pants and fishes around for what she wants  
>"I hope you won't make a girl get down on that grimy floor for this," she chuckles  
>You're about to object to the unfairness, until her muzzle dips down and her tongue laps at your groin  
>She coaxes it to full length before you can finish inhaling  
>One arm's around your backside while the other rests on your legs  
>She gives it a few more licks before taking the whole thing into her mouth  
>You shakily stroke her neck as your other hand intertwines with her paw  
>It would be the ideal way to watch a movie, if your eyes weren't glazing over from the sucking  
>You grunt her name as you get close, but she just seals her lips as tightly as possibly  
>Your release is quickly swallowed in a few short gulps, and Minny brings you back down by delicately cleaning your shaft  
>When she's done, the German shepherd reaches back to the drink holder and plops down next to you, sipping her soda as though nothing happened  
>You can't even remember how the movie ended  
>As the credits roll Minny swings her legs over and sits on your lap, holding on to your neck  
>You can already feel your arousal growing a second time  
>"So, champ. How do you feel about a 'double feature'?"  
>A poor teenage cat enters the theater to begin cleaning up  
>He sniffs the air in confusion  
>You're already thinking of apologies for making such a mess on the floor  
>And for the popcorn as well


End file.
